


Bird in the Hand

by TheInfamousThief



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Add more as i go, M/M, Shmoop, Tumblr Prompts, unbetad so srorry bout that D:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousThief/pseuds/TheInfamousThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of fenhawke dabbles from my Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hawke literally clinging to anything in his sleep, lots of cuddling  
> \------------------  
> If you have requests feel free to message me! Im always open.  
> This,is unbetad, sorry D:

“Garrett, move your arms.”

“…”  

“Garrett.” 

“Maker Hawke wake up.” Fenris groaned, his lover’s arms looped around his waist in a protective vice, refusing to let the elf escape to relive himself, much to the discomfort of the other. With a small sigh the elf managed to wiggle himself around, facing the slumbering man’s face.” Garrett.” He said again, bringing a hand up to lightly tap on the others cheek, biting back a groan as Hawks nose merely twitched in response.

This was defiantly something Fenris had to get used to, the excessive cuddling. He swore he could lay literally anything in front of Garrett while he slept, leave the room, and come back a few moments later to find that the large man had wrapped his arms around the object, nose buried into its material as he slumbered on, blissfully unaware to whatever was now in his arms.

And though it did take time for him to fully settle into it. The cuddling was…nice, never before had he felt safe enough curl up in some ones arms, let the sound of breathing and small idle chit chat carry him off to sleep. The scene was grossly domestic, but he found himself loving every moment of it. 

Smiling softly he ran his thumb over the man’s cheek, watching as the freckles on his nose scrunch up, brows furrowing as amber eyes slowly cracked open, narrowing a bit as they tried to focused on Fenris.” G‘mornin.”  Came Hawkes gruff reply, turning his head to yawn before blinking a few more times, trying to get them too focuses faster.

“Good morning.” Fenris replied back, removing his hand from the others cheek before he went to tug on Hawke’s arms.” And it would be an even better one if I could move freely.” He said, waiting for Garrett’s sleep hazed brain to catch up with what he said.

“Oh! Shit I’m sorry love.” Hawke said, releasing his grip on the elf’s waist letting him make his hasty escape from the covers.” It’s alright.” Fenris said with a wave of his hand, stretching slightly before bending down to press a quick kiss to the others lips. ”I’ll be but a moment.”  And with that he was off ready to relive his aching balder.

True to his word it only did take a moment or so, though when he returned he was not surprised to see who had taken his spot. Prince looked up at Fenris with large, brown, puppy eyes, as if begging the elf to save him from Hawkes death grip, Said man was now snoring softly, face buried into the Mabari’s side.

“Oh no.” Fenris started, listening as the large dog gave a huff. ”You got yourself  there, you will have to wait until he wakes up.” He said going to gather his cloths up off the floor making to get ready for the day, smiling slightly as he heard Hawke mutter something into Prince’s fur. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke cooking for a very amused Fenris  
> \-----------------------  
> If you have any requests message me! I'm always open!  
> This is still unbetad.

The smell of something burning was what brought him back to the world of the living. A thick, heavy, charcoal smell that was far too prominent to ignore. Which was why Fenris found himself shooting up out of bed, green eyes darting around the room in search of the fire he was sure was there.

There was absolutely nothing there, everything appeared the same, not chard and burned with fire licking at it, but exactly like he had left it when he had fallen asleep that night. With a small groan the elf rubbed his eyes, waiting for his sleep hazed brain to catch up with him. The house wasn’t burning, but the smell still lingered, strong and thick, he was surprised Hawke hadn’t woken up due to its horrendous odor.

..Wait.

Removing his hands from his eyes he blinked a few times, clearing any blurriness from vision before glancing over at his lover’s side of the bed. It was empty and from the look of it, had been for a while. With furrowed brows his eyes moved to the end of the bed ware Prince usually slept, taking note that he was gone as well.

With a small hum he threw the blankets off, shivering slightly as his feet met the cold floor. Maker if he was going to get up this early the leas Garrett could do was stoke the fire back to life. With that though in mind he grabbed a garment off the floor and threw it on, only realizing it was Garrett’s shirt from the previous night when he felt the fabric brush a crossed the top of his knees. 

With a yawn he made his way out of the room and down the stairs nose scrunching up as the smell got worse the closer he got to the kitchen.  Putting his hand over his nose he trudged on, gently pushing the door open, holding back a cough as that hideous burnt odor got worse.

“Maker prince put the towel down!” was the first thing that met him as he looked at the scene before him. His large lover, covered in flower , one hand on the skillet the other trying to get the towel back from Prince, Smoke pluming from the pan, ah, the source of the smell.

“You aren’t acting very princely you know!” Hawke said giving the read fabric a tug, only to earn a playful growl in response, stumpy tail wagging fast enough that it made the dogs butt wiggle. Fenris sat there for a moment, leaning against the door frame as he watched the chaos unfold before him, a fond smile starting to make its way over his fetchers.

“Having some trouble I see.” He said after watching Prince give another rather sharp tug, though that ceased immediately once the Mabari saw that Fenris was up, immediately letting go of the towel in favor of going to go great the elf, giving him a few sloppy licks to his hand.

Hawke jumped, whirling around to great the elf, flower smudged all over his face and neck, flower paw prints on his shirt ware the dog had obviously jumped up on him.” Fenris! “He stated, clearing his throat a bit, setting the red towel down on the counter.” Just…ah, how much of that did you see?”  He asked as he approached the elf, opening his arms for a hug when Fenris put a hand up.

“Your pan is on fire.”

“Shit!” Hawke whirled around yet again, rushing over to the pan quickly removing it from the fire  casting the first ice spell that came to mind, quickly extinguishing it.” I ah… wanted to surprise you.” The man said sheepishly amber eyes glancing over to Fenris.” It was…going decently, until our dashing Prince here decided it was play time.” He said eyes narrowing at the dog, who’s stumpy tail began to wag once again.

“I will not lie, I was defiantly surprised.” Fenris said after a moment, walking over to Hawke, reaching up to wipe some of the flower off his cheek earning a crooked grin from the other man, who leaned into the touch.” And ware as the sentiment is appreciated.” Fenris said eyes glancing over to the burnt pan.” Perhaps…we should leave the cooking to Orana, I’m sure she will not be pleased with the state you have left her pan.” 

“Ah…yes.” Garrett laughed, looking down at the pan as well.” I’ll have to make that one up to her…” He said setting the now cool pan on the counter, nose wrinkling at the smell.” How about this, I go and open some windows to air out the place and we grab something in town?” 

“That would be preferable, I love you, but I don’t think I can stand this ghastly smell a moment longer.” The elf said giving the others cheek a light pat before he turned to go get ready, a found smile still on his face.


End file.
